


Proud to Be Your Friend

by fangirl_screaming



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, editing tags on 18.10.2020: CALLED IT HAHA IT WAS CANON DIVERGENCE, no beta we die like fools, poppin in the fandom last minute just to drop this before s3 wrecks our emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: Kipo has nightmares. Luckily, Wolf is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Wolf
Kudos: 56





	Proud to Be Your Friend

Kipo wakes up with a gasp, and sits up from where she was lying on. She can feel cold drops of sweat running down the sides of her head as she breathes heavily. Her heart thumps in her chest so hard her ribs hurt. 

Nightmares have been pestering her ever since the big showdown with Scarlemagne, when Roberto and Mandu came back from wherever they were after his defeat. Thoughts about losing cloud every other notion in her brain; thoughts of failing the mission she swore to complete with success, failing her friends, her family linger in her mind and poison it mercilessly.

  
Yes, she said they would do it together and they'd win for sure with overflowing confidence that moment. But with these nightmares, she can't help but feel mistaken about… well, everything.

  
Tears start pricking her eyes as a sign of warning. She tries to blink them away and go back to sleep.

  
_It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real._

  
But a voice coming from the other side of the cave freezes her on spot (they had camped in a cave for the night, they had long departed from the Timbercat Village).

  
“Kipo.” 

  
Gulping, she turns her head towards the source of the voice, and her magenta eyes lock with a pair of red-hued brown eyes.

  
She forgot Wolf has volunteered for duty tonight. _Great._

  
The shorter girl walks over to her and crouches down next to her. Her eyebrows are scrunched in concern.

  
“Is everything alright?” she asks. 

  
“I'm fine!” Kipo blurts out nervously, nodding and placing a smile (that is most likely the fakest Wolf has ever seen) on her face. “Nothing happened! Don't worry about me!”

  
“Come on, Kipo. I think we both know you’re not a good liar.” Wolf sighs. “Ever since we fought Scarlemagne, you haven't been getting proper sleep.”

  
“How'd you—”

  
“You have bags under your eyes.” Hesitantly, Kipo moves a hand towards her face and traces a finger under her eyes, and her eyes slightly widen when she realizes Wolf is right.

  
“We’re all concerned about you,” she continues. “We know you're trying to hide something and show like there's nothing concerning you, but I can see that the thing you’re trying to hide—whatever it is—… it's hurting you, Kipo. Please… tell me what's wrong so I can help you.”

  
The pink-haired girl stays silent for a while, she feels guilty for trying to lie to her best friend. She takes a deep breath and starts talking.

  
“Well… I've been having a lot of nightmares lately,” she confesses, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “I turn into the Mega Jaguar and I… I can't come back, and I lose control and hurt all of you and we fail and people start calling me a disgrace and I…” Her voice dies out with the knot in her throat tightening. Her lips start quivering, her vision goes blurry and her eyes outright burn. 

  
“Hey…” Wolf says softly and gently places a hand on Kipo's back. She starts rubbing circles to calm her down. “Breathe in… breathe out. Breathe in… breathe out. Breathe in… breathe out. Breathe in… breathe out. There.” Kipo feels herself calm down. The knot in her throat loosens, her lips stop trembling. When Wolf slowly pulls her hand away from her back, she runs the tears away from her face.

  
“Kipo, look at me.” The shorter girl now places her hands on both of her shoulders. “You're not a disgrace.” Her voice tone is soft and tender, yet she emits a determined—stern, even—aura as she talks all the while looking at her dead in the eye. “You hear me? You are _not_ a disgrace. Whatever you do, you will never be a failure. Neither to the world, neither to us. We can do this! You said it yourself. We will do this, we will do this together and we will win because we have you on our side.” Air is knocked out of Wolf's lungs when Kipo suddenly throws herself over her, hugging her tight.

  
“Thank you,” she whispers, “I needed that.” A gentle smile on her lips, Wolf hugs back, squeezing her as hard as Kipo's squeezing her.

  
“I'm proud to be your friend. Hope you know that.” The older girl giggles.

  
“I’m proud to be your friend too, softie.”

  
“Who’re you calling a softie again?”

**Author's Note:**

> oh who am I kidding I just wanted an excuse to write hurt kipo lol


End file.
